


Pretty Hot

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-03
Updated: 2009-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Pretty Hot

**Title:** Pretty Hot  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:**  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #65: Shiver  
 **Warnings:** AU  
 **A/N:** Draco thinks he's cold but really, he's hot.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Pretty Hot

~

Draco shivered as Harry walked in.

“See something you like?” Hermione purred.

“What?” Draco tore his gaze from Harry.

She sighed. “He does the same thing when you enter a room. He shivers, stares, then looks away when you glance towards him.”

“Rubbish.” Draco was blushing. “For your information, I’m shivering because I’m cold.”

“Cold. Right.” She smirked.

“Who’s cold?” a voice asked.

Draco started, turning to look straight into Harry's face. “I--”

Harry smiled. “I think you’re pretty hot, actually.”

As Hermione discreetly left, all Draco could think was that perhaps Harry was right. It _was_ hot in there.

~


End file.
